


Не задерживай дыхание под водой

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: — Я надеюсь, это сработает, ради нашего общего блага, — говорит Пуч.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 37





	Не задерживай дыхание под водой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't hold your breath underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317575) by [unfinishedidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea). 



— Э-э, Клэй, здесь, кажется, начинается снегопад… а этот след, похоже, древней, чем диско, и если вы нам не поможете в ближайшее время отсюда выбраться, мы застрянем здесь, пока метель не утихнет. Приём.

— Это невозможно, Дженсен, я доверяю нашему источнику, и мне нужно, чтобы вы обыскали склад и охраняли его.

Вообще, Клэй готов позволить Аише пристрелить их всех, если Кугар и Дженсен не разберутся со своими… _проблемами_. Как командир, он отвечает за благополучие своего подразделения, пусть даже официально они считаются мёртвыми. И так как с недавних пор Аиша всё время на взводе и чуть что хватается за пушку, а Пуч вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Дженсен и Кугар приближаются друг к другу на расстояние меньше пяти футов, Клэй решает импровизировать.

— Чёрт возьми, Клэй, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — сердито шипит в рацию Дженсен. — И это не сработает. Запрашиваю разрешение покинуть территорию, пока погодные условия не ухудшились…

— Прости, Дженсен, тебя плохо слышно, — лжёт Клэй, и за его спиной Пуч давится смехом. Аиша довольно улыбается полковнику, продолжая чистить пистолет.

Но Дженсен на это явно не покупается. 

— Клэй, я знаю, что ты слышишь меня!

— Последнее сообщение не получено, придём за вами, как только закончится метель. Конец связи. 

— Какого хрена ты мне врешь, чёртов...

Клэй выключает у рации звук и ухмыляется Пучу и Аише.

— Я надеюсь, это сработает, ради нашего общего блага, — говорит Пуч.

**************

— …сукин сын. Клэй? Клэй? _Моя сраная задница_ , подумать только, _секретный склад Макса_.

Дженсен обводит взглядом «секретный склад» и видит, как Кугар, пригнувшись, тщательно осматривает помещения, но Дженсен знает, что это бессмысленно. Фрэнклин «Я-засовываю-нос-в-чужие-задницы» Клэй преднамеренно бросил их в этой халупе во время проклятой _метели_ на острове посреди чёртовой _Канады._ Дженсен твёрдо намерен отдать Аише фотки Клэя с той игры в покер на раздевание в Окинаве, посмотрим, как ему понравится, когда лезут в _его_ дела.

За неимением лучшего, Дженсен, бормоча под нос проклятия, присоединяется к Кугару, чтобы вместе обыскать хибару. Кугар, наклонив голову, вопросительно смотрит на него, и Дженсен вздыхает и говорит:

— Мы должны осмотреть эту дыру, а потом остаться здесь на ночь. Клэй — упрямый _осёл,_ и не заберёт нас отсюда, пока буря не утихнет.

Они заканчивают обыск удручающе быстро и, несмотря на то, что ещё слишком рано, начинают устраиваться на ночлег. Дженсен ощущает покалывание в затылке, когда бросает распакованный спальный мешок поверх единственного голого матраса ( _тонкого, Клэй, очень тонкого_ ), и подчёркнуто не смотрит на Кугара, пока раздевается, оставляя на себе столько одежды, сколько позволяет ему стоять, не замерзая. Он ныряет под спальный мешок и сворачивается клубком, стараясь согреться. Минуту спустя Кугар присоединяется к нему.

Они лежат настолько далеко друг от друга, насколько позволяют матрас и спальный мешок — то есть, не так уж и далеко, и внезапно всё наваливается на Дженсена: стресс из-за всей этой ситуёвины с Максом, напряжение, которое он испытывает, будучи заперт здесь вместе с Кугаром. От усталости Дженсен словно пьяный. К счастью, он отрубается прежде, чем успевает начать хандрить, думая о Кугаре.

**************

Первое, что приходит в голову Дженсена, когда он пробуждается, это то, как замечательно ему удалось согреться, и он утыкается носом в тепло, прежде чем успевает проснуться достаточно, чтобы осознать, _что_ является источником этого тепла.

Сердце подпрыгивает куда-то в горло.

— Блядь, — едва слышно бормочет Дженсен. 

Он обнимает Кугара, словно свою собственность, носом утыкается ему в шею, а наполовину твёрдый член беззастенчиво упирается Кугару в поясницу. Дженсен сглатывает и понимает, что Кугар лежит очень, очень тихо и, к сожалению, нет никаких сомнений в том, что он уже проснулся.

Дженсен прочищает горло и, всё ещё борясь с дремотой, хрипло говорит: 

— Я понимаю, это крайне неудобно, но, если честно, за бортом минус сорок, а здесь не намного теплее. Так что в такой ситуации беречь тепло — это хорошо, это правильно, и, эм, я уверен, что мы оба можем вести себя как взрослые люди… пожалуйста, не убивай меня… и ты не должен ничего такого обо мне думать, ну, понимаешь, из-за того, что ты тоже парень, и я просто пойду залезу в сугроб и умру от смущения...

Ему нужно сваливать. Прямо сейчас. Но, как только он пытается отодвинуться, Кугар хватает его за запястье, крепко, но не причиняя боли, и Дженсен замирает. Кугар поворачивается к нему лицом, и по-испански бормочет себе под нос что-то похожее на _«придурок»_ , на что Дженсен собирается обидеться, но не успевает, потому что Кугар вдруг прижимается к нему и целует. Это удивительно нежный поцелуй, с едва ощутимыми покусываниями, и голова Дженсена отказывается соображать.

 _«Э-э»_ , — думает Дженсен. 

— Э-э, — мычит он в губы Кугара. Кугар отстраняется и вздыхает, глядя в упор. 

— Но ты… ты никогда ничего не говорил, — бормочет Дженсен. 

Кугар поднимает брови. Дженсен почти определённо может назвать это выражение «раздражённая нежность», с акцентом на слове _раздражённая._

— Ты не обращал внимания, — это всё, что произносит Кугар, прежде чем снова обнимает его за шею и привлекает к себе. Он явно закончил с разговорами. Дженсен полностью захвачен происходящим, его мозг набирает полные обороты, и он, наконец, врубается, что всё происходит на самом деле. Кугар двигается так быстро, что Дженсен не сразу успевает понять, что теперь Кугар прижимает его к матрасу, и Дженсен стонет и говорит:

— Да, давай, _пожалуйста…_

Кугар подталкивает его на свою сторону и задирает на нём майку, через минуту Дженсен догадывается начать раздевать его и помогает Кугару избавиться от трусов и футболки, пока тот делает тоже самое для него. Когда Кугар снова опускается на него сверху, и ничто не мешает ощущать прикосновения _кожи к коже,_ Дженсен даже не знает, с чего начать. Он словно где-то далеко отсюда, импульсы пробегают по нервам со скоростью миллион миль в секунду, но, когда Кугар прижимается к нему, он возвращается к действительности, и никогда раньше Дженсен так _остро_ не ощущал собственное тело.

Кугар переворачивается, и Дженсен оказывается сверху. Кугар гладит руками его спину, и это посылает импульсы возбуждения прямо в его член, заставляя его наливаться кровью, а затем Кугар проводит ладонью по заднице, дотрагивается пальцем до входа, и Дженсен, застонав, обрывает поцелуй и, задыхаясь, говорит:

— Я очень, _очень_ этого хочу, но у нас нет ничего… хотя, я думаю, мы могли бы использовать…

— Перестань думать, — шепчет Кугар и обхватывает ладонью их члены. _Бляяядь._ Кугар молчит, не издает ни звука, но, когда до Дженсена доходит помочь ему, и он сжимает рукой головку его члена, Кугар со стоном утыкается ему в шею. От этого тело Дженсена пронзает острый ток удовольствия, и, немного побалансировав на грани, он кончает, заляпывая спермой их руки, свою грудь и грудь Кугара. Мощная волна ощущений сметает его, едва позволяя дышать. Дженсен возвращается обратно на землю как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть почувствовать, как Кугар кусает его за плечо, сотрясаясь в оргазме.

Дженсену хватает самообладания, чтобы откатится в сторону, и целую дюжину минут — или, может, даже дней? — он не способен произнести ни слова, а затем Кугар придвигается к нему, и он снова начинает осознавать происходящее.

— Метель закончилась, — говорит Кугар, целуя его в ямку над ключицей. Дженсена переполняет удовольствие, и он чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым. Канада классная страна.

— Хочу ещё немного не видеть злорадную рожу Клэя, — бормочет Дженсен.

Кугар _хмыкает_ , обдавая дыханием его кожу, и легонько кусает, и, _о да,_ Клэю определённо придётся подождать.


End file.
